


Watford Drama Society

by enbypitch (endinflames), endinflames



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Aromantic Agatha Wellbelove, Aromantic Asexual Agatha Wellbelove, Asexual Agatha Wellbelove, Drama AU, Drama Society AU, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Trans, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Lesbian Agatha Wellbelove, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Penelope Bunce, Non-binary Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivous Simon Snow, Other, Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow & Shepard Friendship, Simon Snow Is Bad at Feelings, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Theater AU, Theater Kid Agatha Wellbelove, Theater Kid Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Theatre AU, Trans Agatha Wellbelove, Trans Simon Snow, Trans Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove Friendship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Bad at Feelings, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Unrequited Crush, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Drama Society, Watford Eighth Year
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/endinflames
Summary: Simon Snow começa a fazer teatro como terapia para melhorar seus problemas de fala e, como consequência, invade o único espaço seguro de Baz Pitch, que deve aprender a lidar com Snow enquanto é obrigado a interpretar um casal com ele – a pessoa que ele mais odeia no mundo, e, simultaneamente, sua paixão avassaladora.
Relationships: (past) Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty/Fiona Pitch, (past) Mitali Bunce/Lucy Salisbury, Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Fiona Pitch, Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Lucy Salisbury, Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Nicodemus Petty, Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Simon Snow, Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Ginger & Agatha Wellbelove, Ginger/Agatha Wellbelove, Lucy Salisbury & Simon Snow, Mordelia Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Nicodemus Petty & Fiona Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Shepard & Simon Snow, Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. sinopse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sinopse

Simon Snow começa a fazer teatro como terapia para melhorar seus problemas de fala e, como consequência, invade o único espaço seguro de Baz Pitch, que deve aprender a lidar com Snow enquanto é obrigado a interpretar um casal com ele – a pessoa que ele mais odeia no mundo, e, simultaneamente, sua paixão avassaladora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem-vindes ao meu AU! Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de avisar que eu vou usar uma skin nessa obra, então é importante que você NÃO clique em "Hide Creator's Style" ("Ocultar o estilo do criador"), ou você só vai ver o código em vez de visualizar a obra como deveria (com mensagens, tweets, e outros formatos baseados em redes sociais).
> 
> Por enquanto é isso! Boa leitura ♡
> 
> (HAPPY SIMON DAY!)


	2. personagens (info e perfis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfis e informações sobre os personagens principais

❅ SIMON SNOW ❅  
\- 18 anos  
\- o/ele/-o  
\- homem trans  
\- multi demiaroace  
\- meio amiguinho de todo mundo, mas principalmente da Penny, da Agatha e do Shepard  
\- rival auto-proclamado do Baz  
\- mora com a mãe (Lucy ; a/ela/-a ; sáfica) e a madrinha (Ebb ; qualquer pronome ; transfem ; lésbica, espectro assexual)  
\- tem dificuldades de fala  
TWITTER:  
Si (@snowsconess)  
Bio: Fight like a trans person! (o/ele/-o)

✧ PENELOPE BUNCE ✧  
\- 18 anos  
\- A/ELA/-A, -/elu/-e, o/ele/-o  
\- não-binárie (bigênero: mulher não binária & agênero)  
\- bi, espectro arromântico  
\- indiana (por parte de mãe)  
\- amiga de infância do Simon (as mães deles eram amigas desde a escola)  
\- faz teatro desde o sexto ano  
\- bruxa eclética  
TWITTER:  
Pen ☕ (@buncesbi)  
Bio: #1 simon snow stan ; bi, aro, n-b ; bruxa ; pagã ; ELA/elu/ele

♚ AGATHA WELLBELOVE ♚  
\- 19 anos  
\- a/ela/-a  
\- mulher trans  
\- lésbica, espectros aroace  
\- amiga de infância do Baz  
\- faz teatro desde criancinha e quer ser atriz profissionalmente  
\- be gay do crime  
TWITTER:  
Aggie ⚢ (@wellbeloved__)  
Bio: be ace, punch them in the face! (ela/she)  
Localização: queen of drama

✌️ SHEPARD ✌️  
\- 19 anos  
\- qualquer pronome  
\- não-binárie (genderqueer)  
\- multi  
\- afro-americano  
\- é de omaha, nebraska ; atualmente fazendo intercâmbio em Watford  
\- entrou no teatro pra ajudar nos bastidores  
\- fez amizade com o Simon assim que se conheceram  
\- se acha amigo íntimo de todo mundo  
\- curte meteorologia  
TWITTER:  
Shep ☁️ (@curswdsoul)  
Bio: the most basic bitch possible / qualquer pronome / "you could smell the rain in the desert even before a drop fell"  
Localização: chasing storms

♛ TYRANNUS BASILTON "BAZ" GRIMM-PITCH ♛  
\- 19 anos  
\- o/ele, éli, elu/-o, -e  
\- não-binárie  
\- gay  
\- egípcio (por parte de mãe)  
(quem falar que éli é branque leva socão)  
\- perdidamente apaixonado por Simon Snow desde... sempre (mas finge que não é rendide)  
\- mora com a tia (Fiona ; ela/ele/elu ; agênero ; lésbica, espectro arromântico) porque a família mora numa propriedade muito afastada da cidade (visita elus toda quinzena pra não morrer de saudades da Mordelia) (e talvez da Daphne)  
\- diz "be queer, comit arson" mais do que é necessário  
\- (infelizmente) melhor amigo de Agatha e Dev desde a infância, se conheceram no teatro (conceito: criança rica fazendo teatro)  
\- bruxo e pagão  
TWITTER:  
Basil ⚧️ (@pitchsabitch)  
Bio: o "T" em "Tyrannus" é de "transviadinho" • gay e não-binárie • artigo: o ; pronomes: ele, éli, elu ; desinência: -o, -e  
Localização: hopelessly queer ⚣ BE GAY, DISOBEY!

⚜️ DEV GRIMM ⚜️  
\- 19 anos  
\- o/ele/-o  
\- não-binárie (agênero)  
\- bi, espectro assexual  
\- não-monogâmico  
\- primo do Baz, namorado do Niall, cadelinha platônica da Agatha  
\- nenhuma personalidade discernível  
TWITTER:  
devinho do divã (@dddevil)  
Bio: 1/2 Lacaio do Baz ; o/ele/dele/-o  
Localização: Tico do Teco

❇️ NIALL ❇️  
\- 18 anos  
\- pronomes não-fixos (usar -/elu/-e caso não saiba quais os atuais)  
\- não-binárie (gênero-fluido)  
\- pan, espectro arromântico  
\- namorado do Dev, lacaio do Baz  
\- #1 Simon Snow hater  
\- foi arrastado pro teatro por Baz, Dev e Agatha no quinto ano  
TWITTER:  
kneel (@niallwhorean)  
Bio: pergunte meus pronomes ;)

BÔNUS:  
\- Rhys (18 ; o/ele,ilo/-o ; não-binárie ; gay ; cadeirante ♿️ ; namorado do Gareth)  
\- Gareth (19 ; o/ele/-o ; homem trans ; gay ; entrou no teatro pra trabalhar elocução ; namorado do Rhys)  
\- Trixie (18 ; qualquer pronome ; transfem ; lésbica ; gosta de trabalhar com figurino ; namora a Keris)  
\- Keris (19 ; a/ela/-a ; mulher trans ; lésbica ; faz dança e teatro ; namora Trixie)  
\- Ginger (19 ; ela/ele ; mulher não-binária ; sáfica ; mãe tailandesa-brasileira, pai barbadiano ; intercambista americana e amiga do Shepard)  
\- Nicodemus (37 ; ele/ela ; agênero ; gay ; ex-aluno de Watford, encabeça o departamento de teatro)


	3. avisos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avisos

» As atualizações por enquanto não tem data definida, e talvez demorem um pouco (o não-binário aqui é estudante que tá penando com EaD), mas vou tentar colocar pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por semana. (Eu vou avisar no meu twitter @julesandiego todas as vezes que eu atualizar! Essa é minha conta só pra AUs/fanfics, então podem seguir hein.)

» Comentários são MUITO apreciados! Eu sou movido a base do feedback, se não tiver retorno nenhum eu choro

» Quem quiser fazer thread de livetweeting reagindo ao vivo enquanto leem, eu adoro isso. Já me perguntaram sobre, e quem quiser pode sim fazer e me marcar !! (@julesandiego ou @cemeteryenbies, que é minha conta principal no twitter)

» Quem quiser fazer perguntas, elogios e comentários sobre o AU, podem mandar no meu CuriousCat! https://curiouscat.qa/miuwuri

» As tags serão atualizadas conforme eu for postando

» Caso tenha algum aviso, eu vou colocar no início dos capítulos, então POR FAVOR leiam as notas do início de cada capítulo!

Boa leitura ♡


	4. Dedo no cu e Siminho da Broadway

>   
>  **POV: Simon Snow**  
> 

siminho da broadway ★★★  
  
**Shep** adcionou você  
Penny ♥:  
Que grupo é esse, Shepard?  
Shep:  
oi amigues lindes  
como vcs tão?????  
eu criei esse grupo pro  
simon explicar  
direito essa história  
de ELE ENTRAR PRO  
TEATRO COMO  
ASSIM MEU  
CONSAGRADO VOCÊ  
NÃO FALOU NADA  
SOBRE ISSO NUNCA  
NA VIDA  
Penny ♥:  
Só se for pra você  
né rs  
Pra mim ele falou  
sim ;) ;) ;)  
Agatha ♡:  
KKKKKKKKKK  
ADOROOOO  
(ele falou pra mim  
também amore)  
Shep:  
a  
nossa.  
simon snow  
você me odeia?????????  
é isso né??? :(((((((  
Oi, gente. Que isso?  
Shep:  
:C  
Penny ♥:  
Não liga pro Shepard  
fazendo drama, Si  
Conta pra gente direito  
isso aí  
E conextualiza o  
Shepard, o coitado não  
sabe de nada  
Ah, ok  
Então, eu vou entrar pro teatro  
Eu me inscrevi por  
causa daquele programa  
De teatro terapia  
Pra trabalhar... vocês sabem  
Minha fala. E tal.  
Acho que deve ajudar  
Né?  
Penny ♥:  
Ajuda sim, Simon  
Eu sei que já falei  
Mas parabéns. Mesmo.  
É muito corajoso da sua parte  
É... A Ebb que me convenceu  
Agatha ♡:  
perfeita nunca critiquei  
Mamãe quase chorou  
quando a gente  
falou com ela :')  
Ela tá feliz que eu to  
querendo endereçar isso  
Só tem uma coisa né  
Agatha ♡:  
coisa no caso ruim?  
É  
Agatha ♡:  
ué  
que seria?????  
Shep:  
eu T.T  
Não, né  
Vai ser ótimo passar mais  
tempo com vocês todes  
E, Shep  
Você sabe quem tem  
coisa que eu não te  
falo mas é pq eu nem  
SEI como falar, né?  
Shep:  
verdade. desculpa siminho  
Agatha ♡:  
tá mas FALA LOGO  
O que mais seria???  
É O BAZ, LÓGICO  
Agatha ♡:  
KKKKKKKKKKK  
Penny ♥:  
AH NÃO SIMON  
ME RECUSO  
MAS É SÉRIO  
VAI SER INSUPORTÁVEL  
aggie  
Agatha ♡:  
eu  
baz tá usando quais pronomes?  
Agatha ♡:  
acho que tá preferindo o/éli/-e  
ok  
ÉLI É PÉSSIME, PENNY  
ÉLI VAI ACABAR COM O  
BOM DO TEATRO  
Agatha ♡:  
mal sabe você que o  
bom do teatro É éli  
Ah sai daqui  
Sério, imagina o que éli  
vai fazer quando descobrir  
que eu vou entrar !!!  
Agatha ♡:  
er  
kk  
Penny ♥:  
É só a gente ver, ué  
QUE  


>   
>  **POV: Baz Pitch**  
> 

A+gatha  
  
**A+gatha:** BASIL,,,,, VOCÊ MORRE  
SE EU TE DISSER QUE O  
SIMON VAI FAZER TEATRO  
COM A GENTE??????????  
**Baz:** I'm sorry, Baz can't come  
to the phone right now  
**A+gatha:** K  
**Baz:** Mas, sério. Você tá  
brincando. Não tá?  
**A+gatha:** hmkkk então,,,  


Watford Drama Society  
  
**Bunce** adcionou **Catástrofe**  
Bunce:  
Boa tarde só pra quem vai  
fazer teatro com SIMON SNOW  
Que tarde de merda então, né.  
Você removeu **Bunce**  
Você removeu **Catástrofe**  


Bunce  
  
**Bunce:** BASILTON?????  


Dedo no cu e Simon Snow  
  
**A+gatha** mudou o nome do grupo  
para "Dedo no cu e Simon Snow"  
Lacaio 1/2 (Dev):  
obrigado, agathinha  
caham  
NIALL JDSKDJ VOCÊ NÃO  
VAI ACREDITAR NO  
QUE ACONTECEU  
BAZ SURTOU KKKK  
Porra nenhuma  
Lacaio 2/2 (Niall):  
o que rolou????  
AH NÃO  
AH NÃO !!!!!!  
QUE NOME É ESSE NÃO QUERO  
EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO  
É PRA FALAR DO  
SNOW COMIGO  
QUEM MUDOU O  
NOME DO  
GRUPO?????????  
A Agatha  
Lacaio 1/2 (Dev):  
.....a agatha  
A+gatha:  
o dev  
Lacaio 2/2 (Niall):  
vai tomar no cu  
não vo me envolver  
em grupo de sim*n  
sn*w, credo  
cara ridículo da porra  
ontem eu caí de  
cara no chão  
certeza que foi culpa dele  
A+gatha:  
NIALL KKKKK  
Lacaio 1/2 (Dev):  
posso fofocar agora??  
Não  
Lacaio 1/2 (Dev):  
chate  
enfim  
a bunce chegou no grupo  
do NADA  
Lacaio 2/2 (Niall):  
epa epa que grupo é esse  
que vcs tão e eu não?  
Lacaio 1/2 (Dev):  
do teatro :)  
Lacaio 2/2 (Niall):  
a  
pode continuar então  
não vai ser agora  
que eu vou entrar  
Lacaio 1/2 (Dev):  
enfim, a bunce chegou e  
atenção !!  
ADCIONOU O SNOW  
Lacaio 2/2 (Niall):  
QUE?????????????  
KKKKKK QUE  
AGATHA, EXPLICA  
A+gatha:  
simon vai fazer teatro  
(programa de teatro terapia etc)  
Lacaio 2/2 (Niall):  
QUE  
NAO !!!!!!!!!  
OBRIGADE!  
Únique sensate do grupo  
Lacaio 1/2 (Dev):  
ME DEIXA TERMINAR  
A BUNCE CHEGOU TIPO  
"Boa tarde só pra quem  
vai fazer teatro  
com SIMON SNOW"  
AÍ BAZ DISSE  
"Que tarde de merda então, né."  
E !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REMOVEU OS DOIS !!!!  
Lacaio 2/2 (Niall):  
HDJSKAMJD BASIL VAI  
SE FUDE TE AMO  
;)  
A+gatha:  
ah para com issoooo  
o teatro vai ser ótimo pro simon  
se todo mundo cooperar vai  
dar certo pra todes  
Prefiro morrer.  
A+gatha:  
ah, vai dar o cu, vai  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por hoje é isso! só uma intro pra vocês sentirem um gostinho da au e darem uma olhadinha nas dinâmicas dos personagens antes da merda acontecer de verdade
> 
> kudos e comentários = tudo pra mim  
> (quem quiser pode falar no tt comigo também, tanto em @julesandiego quanto em @cemeteryenbies)
> 
> espero que tenham gostado! ;)


End file.
